We propose to investigate theoretically and experimentally the onset of conformation change for various polymers of DNA in the B conformation. We plan to investigate the role of nucleotide sequence in controlling the onset of conformation change. We plan to do this by looking for soft mode instabilities of the normal vibrational modes of the polymers. We will develop and refine models of the normal vibrational modes of various DNA polymers.